Rakan/Trivia
General * Rakan's and dual release is the first one since V1.0.0.72. ** They were also the first champions released in 2017. * Rakan's and Xayah's loading screens always align themselves to the rightmost side before a game starts and when picked on the same team (to mirror their shared splash art). * Rakan, , , and are the only champions who don't use projectiles for their basic attacks. * Rakan's cloak is actually his wings disguised by Vastayan magic in order to blend in with humans. * Rakan has the lowest basic attack range amongst champions (300 units). * Rakan's placeholder model during production was a pink with a giant pink mustache for wings.Xayah Rakan AMA * Rakan's favorite human food is chocolate; even though chocolate's theobromine may poison Rakan due to his half-bird physiology, his human half may help metabolize the compound & alleviate its effects. * Rakan's dance references Jailhouse Rock by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** He shares this dance with . * When Rakan basic attacks from a far distance he hits his target with his cape, if he is closer, he will punch them instead. ** At release, Rakan had a hidden passive: he also dealt 1 more physical damage with his punches.Rakan deals 1 less damage with Melee Attack * His name resembles the noun rakan "friend, relative"; ** or the reading of (阿)羅漢 (*ʔA)-lɑ-xɑn < Sanskrit "worthy one" < *h₂elgʷʰ "to earn".Beekes, R.S.P. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, p. 77 Quotes * Rakan and share unique interactions depending on the situation. ** Both are the first champions to feature ping-related lines. * His pick quote is a reference to by . * is similar to the quote "The only way to make sense out of change is to plunge into it, move with it and join the dance" by the British speaker and mystic , whose teachings included philosophies similar to the ones found in Rakan's quotes. * references a famous quote by . * and references from . * "I've been kicked around since I was born. It's alright! It's ok! I'm staying alive!" is a reference to the song Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees. * One of Rakan's recall quotes, "Let's go! Baby! Baby? Baby? Baby!", may be a reference to a phrase from YouTube personality Markiplier's Silent Hill (Playable Teaser video). * One of Rakan's movement quotes, "Ha! I'm, G to the D! Golden Diamonds, boy! Woo!", may be a reference to the song Crayon by G-Dragon (G-DRAGON - CRAYON(크레용) M/V). * One of Rakan's movement quotes, "Name one genius that ain't crazy.", is a reference to the song ''Feedback ''by . Skins ; * His avian features combine those from many , like , , , and the mythical . * He wears a shoulder pad made from a skull and adorned with a couple of (she wears an identical one adorned with a couple of ). * He shares his splash art with: ** *** They are the first and only champions to share their Classic splash art. ; * He might be referencing by . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of Valentine's Day 2018 along with: ** * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** Relations * Rakan is a Lhotlan Vastayan in his mid-late twenties who travels Ionia as a wandering entertainer. After meeting and getting in a relationship with , both travel Ionia to preserve Ionia's natural magic from being controlled by humans. ** Rakan and fought and his Order of the Shadow to prevent them from harvesting a magical grove (sabotaging the Kashuri Armories, the creators of and other firearms by using Ionia's abundant magic reserves, might be next) pl:Rakan/skórki i ciekawostki References Category:Champion trivia Category:Rakan Category:2018 Valentines Day‎